frothscapefandomcom-20200214-history
Far Realm Dieties
The Dieties of the Far Realm are...a bizzare lot. They dont seem to have true worshippers per say but they do have cultists. It is possiable to align with one and possiably gain a small measure of might, however somehow they are mutally opposed? Much like the outer and inner planes, it seems some of the dities of the far realms might be divided, into those of obscure mathematical and physical principle found in the real world, and those of insane and crazed belief so far removed from morality and ethics as to be its own system. Oddly none of these dieties seem to need worshippers, leading to some speculation they are similar to the Lady of Pain or Lord Ao. Entities of Physical Phenomena 'System' - the Principle of Conservation of Information, seeks simply to preserve information and observe claims information about everything but not nessacarily knowledge or understanding. There is no heirarchy of information, knowledge of it, just information to be stored and recorded even system's observers the odders claim unknowable things. System claims to have been around in the universe since 1.46X10^-11 seconds past its formation. It should be noted that system considers all information equal, from a lone sand grain to a star and even an emporer. Information, is information. 'Combined Data Entity' - the Principle of Understanding and Use of Information and Knowledge. Rather more complicated name, however the CDE is percieved as a more relatable entity. Rather than store information for its own sake, it seeks to categorize, enhance its knowledge and demonstrate the interconnectivity or physics of things, how they relate and how they can be used. To this end, according to the Actors of the CDE (in constrast to the Observers of System), the CDE works to piece together information and can be slightly more personable. The CDE is opposed to system, and according to both the CDE arose from a 'self improving iterative artifical construct designed for data parsing and understanding formed from exotic matter 2.461 minutes after the creation of the universe a product of a dying civilization made out of said exotic matter which collapsed 2.513 minutes after the creation of the universe after arising 2.56X10^-3 seconds after the creation of the universe. Then thier antagonistic relationship was ensured in the so-called war of information and transfereance - which they claim occured at 2.514 minutes to 2.518 minutes after the creation of the universe for System's supposed failure to preserve the exotic matter upon which CDE's parent civilization was based. Everyone besides Observers or Actors remains deeply skeptical about this claim. 'Downstreamer' -Arguably the closest to a conventional diety from the Far Realm which is saying something. The Downstreamer supposedly is the last sentient being in the universe and very lonely. It has at best a tiny following being so far distant in the future, something about a heat death of the universe. All that's easily determined is the Downstreamer sends glimpses to followers and tries to protect them it seems. It tends to add knowledge and luck to its few followers, along with a reduction in aging. 'Enthalpus' -An extremely unusual diety even by far realm standards it appears related to the Entropy of the Doomguard. Entities of Insane Belief Cthulu, Yog-Soggoth, Nylarothrep, Hastur...these are beings of insane belief, along with other odd sorts best given names. They simply are not fathomable by mortals, and by some scholars are speculated to be in deeper areas of the Far Realm than the Dieties of physical phenomena Feats of the Far Realm Note - most of these feats must be earned, and are then granted outside of level up. These are also proposed and in no way final. Clerics of the Far Realm dieties do not get conventional domains, instead they get feats and odd powers. System Search System empowers its clerics with the ability to find pertinant information. By rolling a d20, on a roll of 10 or better you may take 20 on a knowledge skill. If you roll a 20, you may use a spell from the knowledge domain that a pure cleric of the same character level as you could cast as an extraordinary ability. If you roll less than a 10, you get tangentially correct or outright misinformation. You may use this 3x a day as a swift action.